


Superpowers and Dreams

by babyhellboy



Series: TNA [3]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Gen, and talking about superpowers, brief delilah galilea and cecilia, just kids being adorable, pre everything lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy
Summary: Eleven year old Lilith and ten year old Beatrice talk about the superpowers they would have
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith
Series: TNA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Superpowers and Dreams

Lilith and Beatrice had plopped onto Lilith’s gigantic bed. They had just finished dinner and they had been promptly excused from the dinner table. Lilith flopped down dramatically and the eleven year old girl’s wavy ringlets sprawled out every which way on the bed. Beatrice followed on the other side, her short pixie hair only shifting at the bangs. 

They stayed quiet for a couple minutes as their bodies relaxed after such a big meal. Lilith was so calm for once that she was almost falling asleep. Beatrice on the other hand had never had more thoughts running through her mind than in this moment. 

“Hey Lily?” Beatrice whispered softly, not wanting to disrupt the soothing calm that surrounded them. 

“Yeah?”

“If you could have any superpower in the world what would it be?” the ten year old asked. 

Lilith thought about it for a moment, her face lighting up as she finally figured out what it was. 

“I wish I could fly. Then we could go to all sorts of cool places together and not have to worry about anyone else telling us where we can go and what we can do,” Lilith said, “and we wouldn’t have to deal with Delilah.” Lilith made a face as she said her twin’s name which made Beatrice giggle. 

“What about you, Bea?”

“I wish I could control time,” the smaller girl said. 

Lilith gave Beatrice a curious look. Why would she want such a lame power?

“Why?”

“Because then I’d be able to stop time right now and I would be able to live in this moment forever. You know... with you...”

Lilith looked at Beatrice with amazement. Maybe stopping time wasn’t so lame after all if she was with her best friend. She took Beatrice’s hand in hers and smiled. 

“Well, we can lay here for as long as you’d like. Until bedtime of course,” Lilith said to her best friend, squeezing her hand gently. 

Beatrice let out another giggle as she squeezed Lilith’s hand in return, “of course.”

Time passed and the two girls dozed off hand in hand. Galilea had come in to check on the two girls and her heart melted at the sight of the best friends asleep. She had never seen Lilith as calm as she did in this very moment and it broke her heart that nobody else could do that for her little girl. 

Galilea grabbed a blanket from the foot of Lilith’s bed and tucked the both of them in. Just once, she would let them have this. She knew what her daughter’s future had in store and she was sad that Beatrice wouldn’t be a part of it. Well at least they had this summer, she thought, as she turned off the lights to Lilith’s room and closed the door behind her quietly. 

Delilah came up behind her mother and gave her a quizzical glance. With one look, Galilea sent the message that the older twin received quite clearly. Let them have this for just once. Do not tell your other mother. Delilah respected that and she scurried off to her own room, preparing herself for bed. 

Galilea walked back to her own room as well and sat in the edge of the bed and kissed her wife. Cecilia looked up from her book and smiled. 

“Are they in bed?” Cecilia asked. 

“Tucked away and already snoozing. Delilah soon to follow the sheep as well,” Galilea said to her wife. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth. What did it matter anyways? It was just one night.

The next morning, Lilith woke up and gasped. 

“What’s wrong?” Beatrice asked her. She had already been awake for a while and had been laying there contemplating how nice it was to be able to spend time at a place that wasn’t her own house. 

“I forgot to brush my teeth last night,” Lilith replied, as though waking up next to her best friend was the most normal thing in the world.

Beatrice laughed. Of course that was the first thing Lilith would think about. What a dork, she thought. 

“You're such a dork, you know? That's the first thing you think of in the morning?”

Lilith pondered for a moment. It was totally logical to think about one's higiene. What else would she even think about?

“I mean, yeah. Why? What do you think about in the morning?”

Beatrice shrugged.

“Well all sorts of things really. But this time, when I woke up, I was just really glad that being here wasn’t just in my dreams.”

Lilith nodded. She completely understood how Beatrice felt. This entire summer had been the best she had ever had in her eleven years of existence. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe their parents had allowed any of it. She leaned up on her arm and turned to her best friend, tilting her head. 

“What if this was all a dream, Bea?” Lilith asked with uncertainty in her voice.

“Well then, Lily,” Beatrice replied without hesitation, “I would never want to wake up.”


End file.
